


Hate You

by Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [37]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M, Post-SPECTRE, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	Hate You

 

 

I wish I could hate you more.   
   
You are the most self-centred, hedonistic, arrogant man I’ve ever met.   
   
You swagger through life like an indestructible life force believing that rules don’t apply to you.  
   
Right from the beginning all you has to do was ask.  Unbelievable.  Gullible.  Being newly vested in my role, trying to prove my worthiness... you being the senior agent of the agency... followed right along with your scheme.  We all know how that turned out, don’t we?  
   
All the push and pull took me deeper along a path into a darker world… living in the shadows of espionage. Whilst you, on the other hand, left a swath of destruction, broken kit, honey pot missions and broken hearts from one continent to another.   
   
I found myself mesmerized by the virtual reality of sight and sound of your world that I participate in, as I follow you around the world on practically a daily basis.  And as time passed, wandering through your self-destructive adventures, my hands become bloodier by the day and the bounty on my head rose exponentially with my digital participation.  
   
So I sit here, head in hand, watching the tiny red dot that is you on the monitors in front of me, disappear to god knows where… I utterly frustrated beyond belief that you had the unmitigated gall to stand in front of me, hand out ever so entitled, asking… and expecting… the keys to DB5.  
   
So many painstaking hours went into that rebuild.  And what did I do…  
   
You know…  
   
I wish I could hate you more…  
   
But I can’t…

 


End file.
